Finally Awake
by Roys-neko
Summary: RikuSora, AU-ish.. Happy Valentines Guys!


**Finally Awake**

Heads turned from straws and melting ice cubes, as the stage lights slowly shining onto darken figures on the risen platforms. The singers silver hair dropping perfectly onto his face as drums began to pound a strong beat, the electric guitar ripping across the strings violently joining the drums in a perfect harmony. The speakers created motion causing the areas near speakers to vibrate. The red head smirked widely to the guitarist across him in reply, the blonde rolled his eyes half heartedly to the drummer.

An intake of breath and the silver haired man began, his voice ringing beautifully throughout the place.

_I've been going through the motions  
Watching things pass me by  
Sleep-walking through my life  
_

The silver head man's head jerking slightly. Letting the music steal him away from reality.

_But you came along and shook my world up  
No longer scared to try, my eyes are open wide  
_

His smile, said he was slowly shattering his bridge to reality.

_  
And I never felt like this before  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake_

His body started to swing and dance with the tempo of the song.

_'Cause you're just what I've been waiting for  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake _

'Cause it used to feel like I was dreaming  
So hard for me to see what's real and make believe  
But everything is now in focus  
I've finally broken through, I owe it all to you  


Taking a deep breath opening his bright colored eyes, sweat rolling down his face, his hair sticking to his face, the man's profile was beautiful.

_  
And I never felt like this before  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake  
'Cause you're just what I've been waiting for  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake _

I've missed enough, I've got some catching up to do  
And if it's not too much, I'd like to do it all with you 

The effect of the microphone made the echo's sound perfect, the blonde was singing with eyes shut tightly, sweat forming on his face.

Picking up his line, blue-green ocean eyes opened once again looking down at a brunette a little younger than him. Replacing his gaze back up to the other audience figures.

_I've missed enough, I've got some catching up to do  
And if it's not too much, I'd like to do it all with you _

And I never felt like this before  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake  
'Cause you're just what I've been waiting for  
I know I'm finally awake, finally awake  


The brunettes gaze stunned the silver haired man, ensnared by his blue eyes almost forgetting to continue. Saved by the blondes background voice, blue eyes closed hiding the look of blazing anger for the lead singer.

_I've missed enough, I've got some catching up to do  
(I'm finally awake)  
And if it's not too much, I'd like to do it all with you_

The Electric guitar vigorously ripping towards the end, as both drums and guitar ended the music, letting the vibrations ring, and echoed throughout as is if in a cave. The stage lights dying down, and the platform withdrawing, and curtains swing closed.

"Riku!!!! What the hell were you thinking?! Stalling like that!" Riku dogging flying limbs as the percussionist, locking his arms around the flailing man's waist. "Axel! Let. Me. Go.!"

"Roxy chill out, you saved the show, you should be proud" Axel purred into the guitarist ear, causing him to turn Scarlet.

"Sorry, I got distracted by someone in the audience." Riku's reply made blue and jade green eyes look questioningly at him on the spot. The blonde replied smugly, "Who? Wait, wait… let me guess… your mom!"

Riku threw him a dirty glare. "Roxas! I'm being serious!, there was a guy in the front row, he was so… wow. I mean his eyes were electrifying, he was so cute…"

Roxas and Axel stared at him with dumbfounded gaze. Roxas chuckled, "That was my cousin… gawd Riku, you're so oblivious… he's been there ever since we started playing."

"Wh-what?!"

"You better go get him before he leaves." Roxas stated with a small smirk on his lips. Once the vocalist left, Axel hugged him tighter around the hips, "I though Sora said not to tell him… You're gonna get it." Axel stated amused.

"Whatever." After that, Roxas pulled down on Axel's shirt, nad placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

--

Riku exited the stage, slipping past waiters and waitresses with trays and drinks. Reaching the brunette who was sipping a small cocktail, looking dreamingly at the empty stage.

"Hello there" Riku spoke smoothly

"Oh! hell-ooh… Hi. I'm Sora."

"Yes, I-uh know, Riku's the name."

"So you already know my name… that's quite a disturbing thought…" The brunette said akwardly.

"Oh no! I mean I, you… someone told me." He received a soft 'oh' in reply.

Sora sighed and looked at the singer in the eye, stirring his drink.

"You know, I've been waiting for you for a long time, after every show, you'd always walk past… and never notice me." Riku looked down at the contained liquid. Then staring at the man, admiring his features.

"I'm Sorry, I'm just so oblivious, I thought I knew you from somewhere before, and you know, and I know this sounds stupid, but I guess this is love at first sight for me, but to… you, you've been watching me from a distance?" Riku tried to explain to the other boy, and partially to himself.

"It's sound's like you're calling me a stalker." Sora said a little too loudly, earning a few odd glances from other people behind them.

"Do you mind if… we can talk out side?" He received a shrug, before leaving the restaurant Riku paid Sora's tab (but not without a small disagreement from the other).

---

Shutting the door behind the two, they stepped outside. Both allowing the warm summer breeze to wisp around. Riku took a deep breath, and walked out of the alleyways, taking them to the park. Lanterns hung from the street posts, lighting the sidewalks with few cars passing through the town.

"So… you guys are getting really good. I mean Roxas use to sound like a child learning from the Suzuki method. And Axel, well.. he's always been really good. He really wanted to impress Roxas… actually, he still is in a way."

"What about me?" Riku asked innocently.

"Hm… Riku… you've grown… a lot. I must say, you're voice is really sexy. I mean you're looks match too."sora stasted blushing hotly.

Riku looked down onto the sidewalk, he felt guilty for not knowing much about his blue-eyed beauty, also feeling a small blush creep onto his face for what was implied.

Once entering the park, Riku grabbed Sora's hand and lead the two to the gazebo.

---

"Can I get your number?" Sea-green eyes looking worried.

"Maybe, I mean I'm hear every time you play." Riku received a light smile from the shorter brunette, the statement made Riku smile and let out a sigh of relief.

"Then I guess I should play a lot more often."

"You should, I enjoy it." Riku blushed lightly, and grabbed the younger man by the waist.

"Sora…" Riku hesitated from saying a weird, sappy line. His contemplation received a queer look from the said person.

"Why do I feel like I know you so well?" He received another odd look, then what turned out to be a small smile.

"I've been watching you play with your band in the front row, ever since you were fourteen."

"Th-that long?!" The brunette blushed scarlet from being revealed.

"Yeah." Avoiding the others man's gaze.

"Damn, and here I thought we sucked…"

"No! No you don't… you're… you're awesome Riku!" Riku laughed, watching the others blush darken. Riku pressed his lips to Sora's soft pink ones. Sora responded by encircling his arms on Riku's neck, meeting and fingers laced together, as Riku's grip on Sora's waist tightened. The kissed deepened, until the need of air was too great.

"I like you… a lot." Sora spoke breathlessly in daze.

"The term is love, Love" With that he place a small peck on boy's forehead.

**-Laughs Evily- Finally Awake- by Hoobastank**

**a/n: I've been so anxious to post this... It's for Valentines day (Halmark Holiday) I hope you enjoyed**

**-bows- Please review Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
